The present invention relates generally to displacement detecting transducers. More particularly, the invention relates to a displacement to phase transducer and to a system for providing phase modulated information related to displacement or position detected by such transducer. In the preferred form, the invention is directed to a linear variable phase transformer and to a system that provides directly an output in digital format indicative of relative displacement detected by such transformer.